Easter Eggs
Les Easter Eggs sont des éléments cachés dans le but d'amuser de Yandere Simulator. Les Easter Eggs regroupent plusieurs petits bonus tels que des références à des jeux-vidéos, des personnages spéciaux ou même des blagues de YandereDev. Certains sont purement cosmétiques, tandis que d'autres peuvent rendre Yandere-chan invulnérable. Il est peu probable que ces Easter Eggs soient encore présents dans la version finale du jeu. Modes Les Modes sont des Easter Eggs pouvant changer certains aspects du jeu (Yandere-chan et/ou son uniforme, les élèves, etc) selon l'univers auquel il se réfère. Le menu des Easter Eggs regroupe la plupart de ces modes. Pour l'activer, il faut appuyer sur la touche ?'''. Il est également possible de désactiver la musique sous copyright grâce à la touche '''D. Il est important de noter que les modes, une fois activés, ne peuvent pas être désactivés, sauf si l'on réinitialise la journée, ou si l'on attend qu'elle se termine. Par ailleurs, certains modes ne figure pas dans le menu des Easter Eggs. Modes du menu des Easter Eggs * Punished Mode * Bad Time Mode * Huntress Mode * Slender Mode * Spooky Mode * Bancho Mode * Hateful Mode * Cyborg Mode * Falcon Mode * Punch Mode * Cirno Mode * Ebola Mode * Titan Mode * Galo Mode * DK Mode * Blade Hair Mode * Tornado Mode * 47 Mode * X Mode * Yandere-kun Modes "cachés" Ces Modes ne sont pas répertoriés dans le menu des Easter Eggs, mais la touche du clavier activant le Mode doit être pressée alors que le menu est ouvert. A ce jour, il existe deux Modes "cachés", mais pour l'instant un seul a un nom : le Witch Mode. Pour activer le deuxième Mode, il faut appuyer sur la touche espace du clavier, et Yandere-chan sera changée en Kizuna Ai, la YouTubeuse virtuelle japonaise de la chaîne "A.I.Channel". Kizuna_Ai.png|Kizuna Ai. Yandere-Kizuna-0.png|Yandere-chan, transformée en Kizuna Ai. Ce Mode n'est plus présent dans le jeu car il a été supprimé pour des raisons de droits d'auteur. Autres Modes Long Skirt Mode Le Long Skirt Mode (litt. Mode Longue Jupe) allongera la jupe de l'uniforme de Yandere-chan et des délinquantes jusqu'à leurs chevilles. Il n'y a pas vraiment de nom pour ce mode, il n'est pas non plus répertorié dans le menu des Easter Eggs. YandereDev a mis ce Mode parce qu'il lui permet de tester un modèle de personnage en "robe", afin qu'il puisse chercher des bugs".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/687415487794442241 Il faut appuyer sur la touche V''' pour activer ce Mode. Note : Maintenant, le mode ne fonctionne que sur les délinquantes. LongSkirtMode.png|La jupe de Yandere-chan est plus longue. LongSkirtMode_Délinquantes.png|Les jupes des délinquantes sont plus longues. Naked Mode Le Naked Mode (litt. Mode Nue) enlèvera les vêtements de Yandere-chan, comme si elle était dans les douches. Il n'est pas répertorié dans le menu des Easter Eggs. Il faut appuyer sur la touche '''N pour activer ce Mode. KON Mode Le KON Mode est un Mode qui ne peut pas être activé sans modifier le jeu. On ignore pourquoi YandereDev n'a pas ajouté la possibilité d'activer cet Easter Egg. C'est une référence à l'anime K-ON!. Auparavant, c'était un uniforme que l'on pouvait choisir de porter dans la première introduction. Yandere-Chan_KON_mode.png|L'uniforme K-ON. CodeKONMode.png|Le code d'obtention de l'uniforme K-ON. Gravité des corps désactivée Même si ce n'est pas vraiment un Mode, la gravité des corps désactivée (en anglais : Gravity on corpses disabled) ''est répertoriée dans le menu des Easter Eggs. Comme son nom l'indique, il fait flotter les cadavres dans les airs. Par contre, les cadavres ne flottent que si le Mode a déjà été activé avant. Il faut appuyer sur la touche '''I' dans le menu des Easter Eggs pour activer ce Mode. GravitéOffKokona.png|Le cadavre de Kokona Haruka sous apesanteur. GravitéOffMai.png|Le cadavre démembré de Mai Waifu sous apesanteur. Bad Romance Mode Article principal : Bad Romance Mode Un autre mode "caché", faisant référence au manga "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure". Le particularité de ce mode consiste en sa procédure d'activation unique, impliquant de récolter huit objets cachés dans le lycée puis appuyer sur la touche Ctrl de gauche sur le toit pour l'activer. Avertissement Cet Easter Egg n'est plus présent dans le jeu. Lorsque l'écran où il est marqué "Press any button to begin !" est affiché, il était possible de déclencher une cinématique en appuyant sur la touche W 'du clavier. L'avertissement est prononcé par Michaela Laws. Lien vers la vidéo ici. Traduction en français ATTENTION ! Ce jeu contient du harcèlement, de l'enlèvement, de la torture, du meurtre, du suicide, de la violence graphique, de la nudité partielle, des chatons, de l'eau usée crue, de l'eau usée cuite, de l'eau usée au micro-ondes, de vrais cauchemars, des monstres étranges, des assassins chauves, un Mode DK, des bronzages artificiels, des Titans, des fées des glaces meurtrières, des coups de poing impossiblement forts, des croisades génocidaires, de sinistres, effrayants squelettes, DEBOUT SUR LE BORD, des zombies, des vampires, des succubes, des mangas obscènes, des écolières plantureuses aux cheveux roses, de dangereux bugs, un programmeur surmené, et bien pire. Références aux Modes * "Trues nightmares"(litt. de vrais cauchemars)'' fait référence au Slender Mode et au X Mode. * "Eldritch monstrosities"(litt. des monstres étranges) fait référence au Hateful Mode. * "Bald assassins"(litt. des assassins chauves) fait référence au 47 Mode, car l'agent 47 est chauve. * "DK Mode" fait référence au mode du même nom. * "Fake tans"(litt. des bronzages artificiels) fait référence au Galo Mode, avec la peau tannée de Galo. * "Titans" fait référence au Titan Mode, avec les Titans, ennemis principaux du manga. * "Murderous ice fairies"(litt. des fées des glaces meurtrières) fait référence au Cirno Mode, une fée dans Touhou Project. * "Impossibly-strong punches"(litt. des coups de poing impossiblement forts) fait référence au Falcon Mode et au Punch Mode, avec les coups de poings surpuissants de Captain Falcon et de Saitama. * "Genocide crusades"(litt. des croisades génocidaires) fait référence au Bad Time Mode, avec la route génocide d'Undertale. * "Spooky scary skeletons"(litt.de sinistres, effrayants squelettes) fait référence au Spooky Mode, et porte le même nom que l'ancienne musique du mode. * "STANDING ON THE EDGE"(litt. DEBOUT SUR LE BORD) fait référence au Punished Mode, avec la chanson "Standing on the edge", de Metal Gear Solid. Note : L'avertissement a été retiré du jeu, mais il est toujours présent dans les dossiers du jeu (Yandere Simulator_Data > level0). Pièce de stockage En face à gauche du Club occulte, il y a une pièce de stockage où se trouve trois Easter Eggs. Boîte en carton au fond à gauche de la pièce, il y a une grosse boîte en carton dans laquelle Yandere-chan peut se "cacher". Il s'agit d'une référence à une technique de discrétion dans les séries Metal Gear, où le héros peut se cacher dans une boîte en carton. Le joueur peut sortir de la boîte en appuyant sur la touche '''Ctrl de gauche du clavier. Boîte_en_carton.png|La boîte en carton dans la pièce de stockage. Yandere-chanBoîte.png|Yandere-chan est dans la boîte en carton. M.G.S.Boîte_en_carton.png|Le joueur se cache dans une boîte en carton, dans Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Scrub-chan Sur une étagère au fond de la pièce à droite, il y a une petite peluche verte avec un germe de feuilles, des yeux et une bouche. Il s'agit d'une référence à Scrub-chan, la mascotte du YouTubeur anglais Bijuu Mike. Scrub-chan est considéré comme un accessoire : Yandere-chan peut le porter sur son épaule gauche. Cependant, il est impossible de l'enlever ; Yandere-chan le gardera jusqu'à ce que la journée se termine ou soit réinitialisée. Scrub-chan.png|Scrub-chan sur l'étagère de la pièce de stockage. Scrub-chanEpaule.png|Scrub-chan sur l'épaule de Yandere-chan. Bijuu_Mike+Scrub-chan.png|Bijuu Mike et Scrub-chan. Fromage Au fond de la pièce, il y a une trou de souris ainsi qu'un fromage. Si Yandere-chan s'approche de celui-ci, il est possible de les examiner. Une phrase va apparaître, directement tirée d'Untertale : "Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese...It fills you with determination." "Savoir qu'un jour la souris pourrait quitter son trou et obtenir le fromage... Cela vous remplit de détermination." Il y a également cette même "pièce" dans le jeu. Pièce_Fromage.png|La pièce de stockage avec le fromage et le trou de souris. Fromage_Undertale.png|La pièce avec le fromage dans Undertale. Le crâne du Club occulte Si Yandere-chan examine le fromage dans cette même pièce de stockage, puis retourne dans le Club occulte une nouvelle fois, le crâne posé sur l'autel au fond de la pièce aura son oeil gauche qui brillera d'une lumière bleue. Il s'agit d'une référence à Sans, dont l'oeil gauche brille en bleu lorsqu'il attaque. CrâneOeilBleu.png|Le crâne du Club occulte dont l'oeil est devenu bleu. SansOeilBleu.png|L'oeil gauche de Sans brille en bleu. Délinquants Il est possible de faire "danser" les délinquants en appuyant 10 fois rapidement sur la '''barre d'espace '''lorsque le joueur est près d'eux. Il s'agit d'une référence aux sbires de la Team Skull de Pokémon Soleil et Lune, qui reproduisent les mêmes mouvements ; d'ailleurs, les délinquants portent un bandana ainsi qu'un masque portant l'emblème de la Team. Il est également possible, après avoir activé la danse des délinquants, de faire reproduire la chorégraphie à Yandere-chan en se rendant dans le Club de musique et en changeant sa personnalité dans le miroir, en choisissant la dernière. DanseSbiresF.png|Les délinquantes en sbires féminins de la Team Skull. DanseSbiresM.png|Les délinquants en sbires masculins de la Team Skull. Team_Skull.png|Les sbires de la Team Skull. Références Catégorie:Easter Eggs Catégorie:Modes Catégorie:Gameplay Catégorie:Secrets